rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Amathist1998
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rainbow Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the New Fairies (New!!) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thank you soooo much for being the first to edit my Fairy Suggestions. It is my first page and I have actually written stories about them ft. Rachel and Kirsty! I am up to Martina. I like to illustrate them too because I leave spaces for pictures. I'm glad you like my page! Keep editing! Xxxx Hi, Amathist1998! My question: Why did you add '(U.S. name: Maria the Arctic Hare)' to the Snow Animals Fairies? Now I've deleted it. Hi, again, Amethyst (I mean Amathist) 1998, I would like to inform you that you shouldn't be confused to these names: Original name Modified name Eliza Elise Milly Millie I want to tell you all about it because you must look at the spelling, not the way it sounds to you. This is a wikia contributer. Please dont say that Eliza's name should be Elise. Elisa and Elise are too close and if they were published, people would get a bit confused. And we don't use bad language on this wiki like you did. Also, Eliza is pronnounced E-lie-za not El-ise-a Thanks for following my fan-made fairies page. Please dont change any names. Why not make a page on your fan-made fairies too? wiki contributer Complain You're so busted! I found you putting a message on my user talk page and give me a complain! Im sorry The truth behind the Snow Kingdom Fairies I want to prove that I've found it 2 months ago, but I haven't listed them on the Fairy suggestions, so you think I've changed the names Here is my real version: Darby the Snowflake Fairy Lynn the Glacier Fairy Wanda the Winter Fairy Alyson the Ice Skating Fairy Nicky the Winter Games Fairy Bree the Snowball Effect Fairy Breanna the New Year's Eve Fairy That's the truth, and I think you've stolen my fairy group. I'm sorry to say that, but you did. Their magic objects aren't snowflake spirits, but silver magic horns with different colors of magic auras. Magic auras (by character) Darby- indigo aura Lynn- yellow aura Wanda- grayish pale blue aura Alyson- white aura Nicky-luminous pink aura Bree- orange aura Breanna- red aura Well I thought No One was using them Sorry but Your Ideas of the snow kingdom fairiesCan be th U.S. Version of this Is it Ok for you And, sometimes you like to change the Pamper Fairies' names, so why are you angry because I changed the names? You must be happy. I detected some of the names are made-up names, to the spelling and pronunciation. You mustn't be mad because you did it, too! YOU'RE SO BUSTED! Im sorry I thought they would be the same us names and the same uk names SORRY It's not okay for me, my reason is because you're like making a fairy group which already exists, like Dance Fairies. Busted for the second time You're busted again! You stole my idea- Ice Age Fairy! You often make me unhappy about my ideas, so you think you can make a fairy which already exists, like Jade the Disco Fairy? You cannot do that. Now I'm going to change it. Im sorry I didn't Know Hey amathist1998. Don't be mad, I change Clarissa the twister fairy's name cos a twister is a tornado but us Brits call them tornados. As rainbow magic is originally British, please use British words and add the American one for an American name